


Barefoot

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Beautiful Beasts [2]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: The wedding of Brynja, Agron, and Nasir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a fun little companion piece to one of my favorite fics.

The Wedding  
*Brynja*  
I could not remember much from my years in Gallia, but one thing that was burned into my mind was the wedding of my cousin, Isolde. She had looked so beautiful, in a soft dress with flowers in her hair, her feet bare against the green grass underneath the yew tree. I remembered that our entire family, as well as her groom’s family, was all in joyous attendance, having prepared food for days, and that there was dancing and singing and worship late into the night.

Many years later, when my belly was just growing round with child, barely enough to be truly noticeable, it was Nasir who suggested, “At the next settlement we come to, let us be married. I wish to have a husband and a wife.”

Agron had nodded. “As do I. What do we need to do for a wedding of your people?”

I shook my head, saying, “I do not remember much, but it is meant to be a family affair. The whole village and the whole clan should attend, but we have nothing of that sort.”

“Well, there must be something to make it special,” Nasir insisted.

I thought back to Isolde’s pale feet in the grass, the yew’s leaves falling gently around her, and the stone she and her groom held as they recited their vows. “An Oathing Stone,” I remembered aloud. “We will need an Oathing Stone, and to be married barefoot under a yew tree, near a river if we can.”

Nasir nodded thoughtfully. “If that is what a Gaul wedding demands, that is what shall happen.” He pulled me into his arms as Agron went into the tent and fell asleep. “I’ll find us an Oathing Stone,” he promised before pulling me to follow Agron to slumber.

Over the next few days, Nasir presented stone after stone to me, trying to find the perfect Oathing Stone, but they were all too jagged or sharp or unpleasant. Finally, when we were stopped at a river, Nasir pulled a round, smooth rock from the shallows and brought it to me. “What about this one?”

I held it in my hands and urged Agron to do the same. He complied, rolling his eyes, and the stone looked so… right in his hands, just as it felt in mine and looked in Nasir’s. “This is our Oathing Stone,” I declared. “We will hold this when we take our vows, and cast it into the river.”

Three days later, we found a small settlement and, after renting a room for the night at the inn, asked the priestess there if she would marry us. “Will your families be there?” she asked.

Agron shook his head and Nasir said, “Yes. Brynja and Agron are my family. The child Brynja carries for us is our family. We will be there.”

His words brought tears to my eyes and I nodded. “We are all we have,” I explained to the priestess’s confused look. “The Romans took everyone else.”

She shrugged and bade us to meet her under the yew tree at sunrise the next day. That night, I gathered flowers to weave into my hair and could hardly sleep for my excitement. Just after midnight, with both men murmuring sleepily to me, I fell asleep on Agron’s chest with Nasir resting his head against my back.

Before the sun rose, Nasir shook me awake and I set to work braiding my hair and weaving the flowers into the braids. When I stood satisfied, Agron and Nasir followed me to the yew by the river, where we waited for the priestess. 

Oathing Stone in hand, we each took our turn repeating the vows that the priestess dictated to us, “I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bites of my meat and the first sips from my cup. I pledge that your names will always be the names I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you both above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you both.”

The priestess asked the gods to smile on our union before asking if we had any vows of our own to exchange. Nasir nodded and began to speak.

“Agron, Brynja, I never had anything to call my own. All my life, I was an object to be owned and used. Agron, when you came into my life, you set me free and taught me how to be a warrior. Since we met, I have known that my place is, forever, at your side. Brynja, you taught me to be strong of heart when it seemed an impossible thing. You taught me friendship, and then you showed me how much love my heart could give when you came to my arms. I would have you always at my side, safe and warm. I will always love and provide for you both,” he promised. 

My tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I pulled him in for a quick kiss. “You both have taught me more about strength and freedom than I had ever dreamed possible. You cared for me when I stood too immersed in caring for others. You protected me when I could not protect myself. You helped me find my own strength by showing me yours. I will not leave your side. I would not have you from mine,” I added, accepting the kiss that Agron pressed to my forehead.

After biting back his own tears, Agron began his vows. “You are the two halves of my heart. I could not be parted from you and yet draw breath, and I will always protect you both. No harm shall ever come to either of you while I yet live, or to the family we will build. You shall always be safe and free as long as you are at my side. I will love and care for you both for all my life.”

We traded kisses and the priestess told us that we now stood married. Together, we cast the Oathing Stone into the river, offering our love to the gods. I insisted we take a day of rest to celebrate. Nasir was enthusiastic to follow me into the woods to explore. Agron had to be coaxed into it with soft hands and long kisses before, rolling his eyes and grumbling, he followed us into the trees. 

Around noon, we found a plum tree. Nasir climbed up to the top branches and gathered the ripest plums, and we sat by the river to enjoy the sweet fruit. Agron teased me, plucking flowers from my braids and claiming that one would never guess the blood and death I had seen. He stretched out to nap under the noon sun while Nasir whispered words of love to the child within my belly. 

“Sweet child,” he murmured, “Do you know how blessed you are? You have the most beautiful woman in the world for a mother. The fiercest of Spartacus’ warriors is your vater. You will be so strong, little one, and so beautiful.” 

“And clever like your baba,” I added, “Clever and strong and good and gorgeous.” Nasir smiled that sweet, open smile up at me, his brown eyes shining in the sunlight, and leaned into my hand when I ran my fingers through his dark, silky hair. “My husbands are both strong and beautiful.”

When Agron woke, he insisted that we return to the inn and resume our journey. “I would not wait any longer. The sooner we leave, the sooner we reach the cliffs of Britannia and a new life there.”

“You would not take moment to enjoy your wife and husband?” Nasir asked coyly, biting his lip and placing gentle kisses on Agron’s chest. Agron groaned.

“Fucking Syrian,” he moaned, shaking his head. “To me, you have stood my husband and wife since we were reunited after defeat by the Romans. It is the gods who should celebrate now, for it is right with them.”

I crawled over to my husbands, where Nasir was tangling his legs with Agron’s. I kissed and licked up from Agron’s hip up to his lips, drawing long, wordless moans from his lips. “I would celebrate,” I murmured in his ear when I reached it. 

Nasir freed Agron’s cock, half-hard and flushed red. Agron groaned as Nasir licked a broad stripe up it, and it leapt to attention, bobbing enthusiastically. “Come, now, Agron. Celebrate with us.” 

Agron moaned again as Nasir took his cock fully into his mouth. “Fuck the gods! I am weak under your touch!” He grabbed my waist and pulled me to straddle his shoulders and bit at my thighs. “Ride my tongue, love,” he urged. Agron was merciless as he sought my pleasure. When he moaned under Nasir’s ministrations, it went straight to my core. 

I cried out as I reached my peak on Agron’s clever tongue, desperately chasing it to the end. When I could do nothing more than tremble, I stretched out in the soft grass, curled next to Agron. Nasir sucked Agron’s cock in earnest, wrenching moans and curses from deep within Agron’s chest. 

Agron cumming was a beautiful thing to behold. His back arched and his hips lifted, thrusting into Nasir’s mouth as his essence spilled down Nasir’s throat. He shouted and growled, tangling his hands into Nasir’s hair. As he regained his breath, Agron chuckled. “You suck cock to rival Jupiter’s whores!”

“I would put my own skills to test,” I murmured, pushing Nasir to his back. 

“Oh, fuck,” Agron murmured in Nasir’s ear as I licked and sucked at Nasir’s cock and balls. “Watch her suck your cock, Nasir. She is gorgeous with your cock in her mouth. Mark her, love, as ours.” 

Nasir pulled Agron in for a hungry kiss, all teeth and tongue, as I reveled in his cock. It was heavy and warm and right on my tongue and in my throat. He hissed his battle cry as he thrust into my mouth and came. I swallowed down all that he had to offer me. 

Exchanging grins, we three sat and enjoyed the sunshine and the calling birds. Finally, Agron again insisted that we leave, and our journey continued.


End file.
